


Reflection

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is seducing Duo, kind of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pervy Potluck

Heero looked at his refection in Duo's sunglasses. He lowered his chin slightly, narrowed his eyes a bit… a bit more, there! Perfect! "What's up, sexy?"

Duo laughed so hard that the sunglasses nearly fell down his face. Heero couldn't tell if Duo was looking at him but taking into account the fact that Duo's finger kept pointing at him, he thought so.

"Do you need CPR?" Heero asked, tilting his head to the side.

It took a few seconds for Duo to calm down enough to talk, but when he did, he just asked, in a strangely serious voice, "Heero, you know that you're naked, right?"

Heero looked down at himself, confirmed that he was indeed nude, and shrugged. "It's a private beach."

"Right." Duo pushed his glasses up. "And is there a reason you are laying over me?"

Well, Duo was sunbathing, and Heero had tried to wave his hand first to get Duo's attention. When that didn't work he decided to get closer to Duo to determine if he had fallen asleep, and then, it just seemed that laying over Duo and making the 'sexy face' was the next logical step. "I'm seducing you."

Duo took his sunglasses off to get a better look at Heero. "Are you drunk?"

Heero didn't feel bad but he assumed the seven margaritas Trowa had served him would make him drunk. He nodded once. "It's not why I'm seducing you," he added when he saw the slight frown on Duo's face. "I've wanted to seduce you for a while but I didn't know the right procedure. Trowa helped. He taught me some lines and the sexy face, and when we were done I felt I had the proper technique to try it out, did I fail?"

The smile Duo gave him was one Heero had never seen before. He didn't have a lot of time to see it because Duo kissed him, and with their faces so close together, Heero couldn't get a good perspective. He closed his eyes instead and concentrated on the kiss, on the feel of Duo's tongue licking his lips slowly. He opened his mouth, slightly, poked his tongue out and let it touch the tip of Duo's tongue. Then they licked each other, putting their tongues into each other's mouth.

Heero moaned. This felt good.

When their lips parted, Heero opened his eyes. Duo's smile, the new one, was still there. Heero decided that he liked that smile. It felt special somehow. He smiled back and Duo's smile brightened, changing slightly.

Putting his arms around Heero, Duo flipped them over, so Heero's back was on the sand, and Duo was over him. Duo grabbed his sunglasses and put them back on, and before Heero could ask what was happening, Duo was licking his chest, his nipples, tongue trailing down his belly to circle his navel twice before moving down farther. And then, Duo's mouth was kissing Heero's cock, open mouth kisses that made Heero shiver.

Heero wanted to close his eyes, like he did with the kiss, but Duo's face was turned towards him, and Heero could see his reflection in the dark sunglasses, could see the way his mouth was partly opened, his skin flush and his eyes unguarded. He couldn't turn his eyes away.

Duo swallowed him whole, and Heero buried his fingers on the sand, still unable to turn away from his own reflection. There was no way Duo could smile while sucking Heero's cock but Heero knew, just knew, that Duo was smiling that new smile, the one Heero felt was just for him and no one else. So he looked at Duo and looked at himself, and let himself go, crying out Duo's name and finally closing his eyes.

When he opened them, he was lying in Duo's arms, their faces only inches away, and the smile was still there.


End file.
